


Sense

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy gets offered work with the SOE, as Fred says, it makes sense to turn it down. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Set during this week's Agent Carter episode. May contain historical inaccuracies/misunderstandings with regards to British war time operations.

Fred had been nice; his connections with the Home Office and liaison with Bletchley Park meant she could talk with him about her work. Many of the other women she worked with spoke of the lies they had to tell their families, Official Secrets Act and all that. He was decent and good and believed that they would win the war. And he made more or less sense when he talked about staying safe and continuing her important work at Bletchley. It made a lot of sense. She was one of their best.

Peggy wasn’t known for her sense. She was known for a lot of things her mother despaired over and not known for everything she knew she should be.

She had never had an argument with Fred. When he told her to turn down the SOE offer, they didn’t argue then. There was a painful burning in her chest, but she didn’t say a word against him.

After all, it made sense. Didn’t it? To stay where she was, to continue her current work, to marry nice, decent Fred, and have nice, decent children, and live a nice, decent life without adventure, without intrigue, without anything exciting at all.

It all made perfect, wonderful sense.

Then again, Peggy had never really had any sense at all.


End file.
